Even Worse than Death Row
by FalconpetalRipplepaw
Summary: A young woman on Death Row was taken to the SCP Foundation to be used as a test subject, class D. Which happens to be very, very, VERY boring. What she doesn't know, however, is that she's about to experience a containment breach that will make Maple wish she had chosen death row. Will she pull through and make it back outside again? Or will she fall apart and fail her comrades?
1. Chapter 1

_(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Warriors or the SCP Foundation, or SCP: Containment Breach. Or 50 Shades of Gray, for that matter.)_

White. White walls, white floors, white sheets, white pillow. The door was black, the toilet, sink, handcuffs, and bed were gray; it was like the whole world had suddenly become grayscale. The only thing with a speck of color on it was my orange clothes. I picked up the pamphlet about the SCP Foundation, which I had been avoiding since the thing was about as grayscale as everything else. Yes, I can pick up a pamphlet with handcuffs. In fact, I didn't normally wear handcuffs, but I'd gotten so frustrated this morning, waking up to nothing but 50 shades of gray for the millionth time (boredom=naps), that I'd scratched myself till I bled and tried to paint the walls crimson. Hence, the handcuffs.

I stared at the logo of the pamphlet, tracing it with my eyes until I could picture it with my eyes closed. I wasn't actually that interested, but hey, it was a better time-killer than nothing. I looked at the letters underneath it: SCP. Underneath them were three words: Secure. Contain. Protect. I wondered what that meant at the time. They were containing us, that was certain; but _why_?

"D-1043?" A male voice called out. I stood up from where I sat on the bed and stretched. I walked towards my now-open door.

"Yes?"

"We've got some work for you. Now, we're authorized to kill any disobedient test subjects, so don't try anything stupid," He said, acting like he'd said it many times before. _Disobedient. _The word made me feel like a young child again. _Oh, look on the bright side. At least I know what I'm here for. _

"Just follow me," said the officer, startling me out of my train of thought. Shaking my head to clear it, I stepped out of my tiny cell (excuse me, _containment chamber_) and into the white (ugh!) hallway.

I followed the officer (at least, I assumed he was an officer of some sort) walked me to a cell marked: _SCP-137. Proceed with caution. Do not blink or look away from SCP-137, unless you wish to risk being killed._

My first thought when I read this? _I didn't sign up for this!_

20 minutes later, I was running through the dark. The lights had lost power, and my footsteps echoed throughout the Foundation.

By now, you're probably wondering who I am.

I am Maple Shade, former Death Row prisoner, and I am running for my life during a containment breach.

From who, you ask?

SCP-137.

Yup, I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, shit, _SHIT_!" I raced through the halls, trying to get away from the thing that was chasing me. I spotted an elevator to my left, and raced towards it, increasing my pace. I raced in and frantically pushed the "close doors button" as the "_thing_", for it was not quite human, got closer. The doors began to slowly close, and were almost shut, when "_it_" began reaching for me. I screamed as it spoke to me in a sexless voice that sent chills down my spine:

"Now, now, Maple... There is nothing to fear... I only want to heal you..." I hadn't said my name aloud! I drew in a deep breath and pulled out the gun I'd taken off of a fallen officer. I aimed it shakily at the hand, quivering from stress and fear.

"No. I will 'heal' you, bastard." The gun fired, sending a bullet into the "thing's" hand, making "it" withdraw immediately. I sighed in relief as the doors fully closed. I sank down against the wall, skimming a paper that I'd picked up just moments before I'd encountered the monster. "SCP-049... 'The Plague Doctor'... One touch slowly turns you into a zombie..." I paused, and gulped. I pushed a button that read "top floor". I watched the numbers count as the elevator ascended each level, letting the soothing tones it made calm me down. My breathing slowed to a normal rate, as did my heart rate. I shook my head, irritated. The only thing that was making me want to stay alive was the fact that I wanted to be outside just one more time. To see the sunlight, to breathe fresh air... Just once. It didn't matter what happened after that. One second was all I needed. I wanted to get out of this hellhole.

The elevator dinged cheerfully, letting me know I was at the too level. I sucked in a breath, put my gun out in front of me, and pressed the "open doors button". What was waiting on the other side of the door nearly made me drop my gun.

"Tiger?"

"Maple?"


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a hell of a lot better after I'd reconnected with Tiger Star, my former boss.

"I still can't believe you're here. That fake execution was so real-looking!" I said, shaking my head in disbelief as we sat in a currently unmoving elevator, pouring over a map that Tiger collected on the top floor.

"Yours was probably the same way." I reared my head back so fast that I bumped it on the wall behind me.

"What do you mean, 'mine was probably the same way'?" I asked, rubbing my bruised melon.

"Exactly what it sounds like," said Tiger. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"Y-you mean... Everyone thinks I'm...?" I trailed off, refusing to believe what Tiger was telling me. I stared at the floor of the elevator like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Maple, look at me." I looked up into his harsh amber eyes, finding them to be calming. "Promise me you'll listen to me with reason."

I gulped and nodded. "I promise," I rasped, my throat suddenly feeling as dry as desert sands.

"Maple, when you signed that contract, did you take the time to read it? The whole thing?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Well, I did. I studied it and memorized it before making my decision. It clearly stated that an execution would be faked, to appease the public."

"So my family..."

"Maple, to the outside world, you are dead."

There was the truth, harsh and bitter, without any sugar coating. I blinked back tears.

"Is... Is there anything else that you can tell me?" I asked, my as I tried my hardest to keep my emotions in check.

"Yes. When we get out of here- not if, Maple, when- We can start all over again. I will be there for you. I swear on my life." Those words were like a little ray of sunshine, a little light in the sea of darkness that surrounded me.

"You mean it?"

Tiger extended his arm and placed a firm hand on my shoulder, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Maple, you of all people should know that I don't talk to hear the sound of my own voice."

I smiled, for the first time in what seemed like a million years.

"Thank you, Tiger."

He smiled back, which was a rare occurrence coming from Tiger.

"You're welcome, Maple." He scooted closer to me, his hand never leaving my shoulder, as we resumed discussing which floor to go to. "I saw the Statue on this floor," he pointed to the third, "about 40 minutes ago."

"Does that matter? It could be anywhere at the moment, it moves so fast," I argued.

"Good point. Hey, did you get any info on it, by the way?" I nodded, shuffling through the papers on various SCPs before finding 137's page. I gulped and read aloud: "This SCP is highly dangerous-"

"As if we didn't know that already," interrupted Tiger. I suppressed a snort of laughter despite the situation and continued.

"Hmmm... It moves with supernatural speed... It kills by snapping the skull at the base of the neck... Oh! Here we go: To avoid being attacked by SCP-137, keep your back to the wall and, when with a group of 2 or more, warn each other when you're about to blink, for SCP-137 cannot move within a line of sight!" I exclaimed, grinning like I'd just won the lottery.

"Okay, that's good, but we still have the problem of which floor to go on," Tiger murmured. I furrowed my brows in concentration.

"Well, I saw 049 on the bottom floor..."

Ten minutes later, we'd located the control room and how to get there.

"Uh, Tiger?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that you're dead set on going there, but we might have a problem..."

Tiger's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Maple?"

In response, I jabbed a finger at a door only three doors away from the control room. Tiger squinted, and read the number on the door:

"SCP-682. Oh, [DATA EXPUNGED]..."


	4. Chapter 4

div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""I am not going anywhere near that thing," I muttered, nodding towards SCP-682's open containment chamber. I could almost hear it's breathing, it was so close. Clawed footsteps echoed through the halls, sending shivers down my spine./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""I know that it's risky, Maple, but it's our only way out!" Tiger growled, his face reddening in anger. If there was anything that Tiger hated more than weakness, it was when his idea wasn't appreciated. But this, this was too much, even for me. I forced myself to glare at him, even though I knew he had our best interests at heart./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""There has to be another way. I read it's paper aloud to you, there's no way of getting out alive! It's indestructible!" I yell-whispered. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Well, there isn't, so shut up and deal with it!" Tiger spat, his voice dripping with venom. We both stared at each other, silently fuming./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"Suddenly, a scream split through the air. The voice sounded very familiar, and in spite of myself, I laughed out loud./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Snow! Over here!" Yelled Tiger, holding back a chuckle. 18-year-old Snow Tuft, hair dyed permanently white, streaked towards us. We took off towards the elevator, making it and pushing the button to open it. We slipped inside, silently praying Snow would make it, all arguments forgotten./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"When his pursuer rounded the corner, my mouth dropped open and my legs went numb, causing me to drop to the floor./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Shit... This isn't good..." I breathed, my eyes widening in horror. SCP-682 was chasing Snow Tuft- and gaining on him./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Okay, Maple, I need you to concentrate here."/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""But-"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""No buts. Now, I want you to hold out your gun in front of you, and aim it at it's eye." /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"I obeyed. "And then?" I asked, my voice quivering./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""When I say 'now', fire at will. Got me?" Tiger said, not taking his eyes off of Snow./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"I nodded, steadying my aim. "What if he doesn't make it?" I voiced the question hovering in the air./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""He will," Tiger said, although it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than me. "Come on, Snow, you can do it," he muttered, eyes not leaving the teenager. 682 was slowly gaining on Snow, and Snow was slowly losing strength./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"In an act of desperation, I yelled, "SPARROW!" At the mention of his girlfriend's name, he put on a sudden burst of speed, legs blurring they were moving so fast, and jumped for the door. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""NOW!" Tiger shouted, pressing the button. Everything seemed to slow down. I pressed the trigger and watched the SCP rear back in surprise, skidding to a halt and slamming into the doors just as they closed. Snow was laying down on the ground, panting, sweating like a pig, and somehow grinning./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Uhhh... Do you need mental help?" I asked, looking at his insane grin. He laughed and shook his head./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""I'm sane," he panted, "but that was... Awesome!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"Tiger shook his head, going into "father figure" mode. "What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get us killed?!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"Snow shook his head. "Listen," he said, pressing his ear to the door and motioning for us to do the same. I complied, and my eyes widened./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Do as he says," I murmured to Tiger, pressing closer to hear better. When Tiger listened, he jumped back in surprise./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""What the fu-"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""TIGER!" I snarled, pointing at Snow. "The boy's eighteen! He shouldn't be learning those words!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""I was gonna say fudge!" Tiger tried to justify himself, but I shot him a knowing look, and he sighed and held up his hands in surrender./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""You did have a point, however... Snow, what is that noise?" I asked./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"Before we could react, Snow opened the doors and we beheld SCP-682... Laughing!/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""What the hell?" Tiger murmured, captivated by the beast who was in hysterics. Snow joined him in laughing./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Your faces were PRICELESS!" Chortled Snow./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Agreed." /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"I was almost shocked but then remembered SCP-682 could talk, it's famous line being, "They were... Disgusting..." After eating a couple of farmers./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"Wait a minute... After eating a couple of FARMERS?!/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Snow, what the hell! We need to get outta here! This thing EATS HUMANS- and we can't kill it!" I grabbed his hand, trying to pull him back to the elevator./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""There is no need. My hunger has been satisfied with SCP-049, and I will not have an urge to eat again in a week or so," chuckled the beast. I froze. "And, by the way," it continued, "your reaction was worth a bullet to the eye," it said, pointing to it's eye. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Wait- why aren't you bleeding?" I blurted out./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""You read my paper, I assume?"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"I nodded. "It said that you can't be killed by anything at the moment."/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);""Well, if you remember, it also mentioned that I heal much faster than you do- and can heal in places that you, even with your modern technology, cannot." It extended a clawed hand for me to shake. "SCP-682, at your service, Miss Shade."/div 


End file.
